russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella Salvador’s new shows on IBC-13: fantasy series, teen drama
February 26, 2014 Less than a seven months ago after she signed a contract with the sequestered TV network IBC-13 last August 27, 2013, teen actress Janella Salvador made her presence felt in the Kapinoy network. Since she entered the showbiz industry, after launched her as a promising star of the Kapamilya network as the middle-child daughter Nikki Grace-Lim for ABS-CBN's daytime hit teleserye Be Careful With My Heart, top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and Richard Yap (Sir Chief), she just received her 7th grade in St. Paul, Pasig last year and the daughter of veteran singers such as Jenine Desiderio and Juan Miguel Salvador. Now, the 15-year old singer, teen actress, TV host and dancer has her feel-good with new series for the Kapinoy network, including the fantaserye. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (MarNella) She dubbed the Primetime Princess of IBC, Janella will handle two new series (a fantasy series and a teen drama) filmed in HD that will be team-up with Marlo Mortel. IBC's first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland is topbilled by Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador First, she will star in Janella in Wonderland, the very first fantaserye, which is already premiered last January 6 and aired from Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m. to 8:30 p.m. on Kapinoy Primetime. Salvador played the lead role as Janella, a girl from the island. She's a teenager and learned a secret: she's a mermaid! As a magical mermaid princess, Janella learned her dolphin Zuma and her Jamaican crab Sebastian set off on an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceana. With help from her new mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. With help from her mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria, the fantasy series also starring the primetime leading man Marlo Mortel, along with the refreshing cast like Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Kat Alano as Calissa, Roxee B, Sam Y.G., Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, Janina Vela, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato and Carlo Lacana. Also, the mermaids underwater are Jai & Joj Agpangan, Mikee Lee, Jazz Ocampo and Paolo Serrano, the voices of Alyanna Angeles as Zuma, Hans Mortel as Sebastian and Harvey Bautista as Snouts, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Red Sternberg as Remo and Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi, The Destines are Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat and Aria Cariño, and the villains are Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Meryll Soriano as Ursula, RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark, Bernard Palanca as the voice of Dragon Fish and Bart Guingona as the voice of Mocktopus. "Oh my gee is Janella kasi ang galing ng mga fantaserye ng Janella in Wonderland na maging mermaid tale," enthused the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, who presented the fantasy series to the media last January 18, together with IBC president and chief executive officer Boots Anson-Roa. Meanwhile, she will be a regular performer for song and dance of the Sunday feel-good musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday from 12:15 p.m. to 3 p.m. which is premiered on March 2, which is hosted by James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV. In addition to being a Kapinoy teen star, Janella is also recording the first album under IBC Records.